


Rise: Origins

by Yuutari



Series: RISE [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: И на обломках самовластья напишут наши имена.





	1. Connor Aldridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dead_din](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_din/gifts).



Коннор никогда не сомневался в своём предназначении. Будучи единственным ребёнком в семье, он с самого детства готовился стать преемником своего отца.  
Коннор никогда не сомневался в своих способностях. Учителя хвалили его за ум и сообразительность, друзья и знакомые родителей — за воспитанность, сами родители — за примерное поведение.  
Коннор никогда не сомневался в себе, ведь вся дорога, от начала и до конца, была проложена ещё далеко до его рождения.  
Вся его жизнь шла будто по сценарию: успехи в учёбе, уважение сверстников и наставников, награды за победы. Это было само собой разумеющимся, ведь он, Коннор Олдридж, наследник древнего рода аристократов, должен быть лучшим во всём. Отец внушал ему, что у него не должно быть ни одного изъяна, ни одной слабости, на которую враги могут надавить. Непоколебимость, твёрдость, честь, благородство — главное в жизни. «Государство и долг на первом месте, семья на втором, собственные чувства и эмоции — на последнем» — кредо рода Олдридж, передававшееся из поколения в поколение.  
Мальчик честно исполнял все приказания родителей, упорно трудился над собой, был впереди всех соперников, защищая репутацию своей семьи. Однако стоило хоть раз отклониться от заданного курса — образец для подражания, лучший во всём, Коннор-который-всегда-делает-как-надо — все предыдущие свершения мигом улетучивались, будто их и не было. В глазах отца он тут же видел разочарование и осуждение, а в глазах матери — жалость, которую та не смела показывать в открытую. Она, как воспитанная леди и идеальная мать, должна была отчитывать и ругать своего сына за поражения и провалы, что вместо неё делал её муж. Правда, ругал он как за двоих, жёстко и беспощадно.  
«Слышали, как сын Уильяма опозорился на государственном турнире?»  
Он слышал. Слышал шёпот за спиной, тут же утихавший, когда он смотрел на его источник. Порой он слышал смех, порой — выражения жалости, порой — безразличия. И Коннор ненавидел это. Эти разговоры, этот шёпот, что окружал его везде, куда бы он ни пошёл. Однажды он осознал, что если один раз споткнёшься, то никто не подаст руку помощи. Подниматься придётся самому, медленно и мучительно, как и отмывать грязь со своего лица. И даже после всех упорных трудов маленькое пятно на репутации останется навсегда. Коннор Олдридж не мог быть вторым и уж тем более третьим, он должен быть первым, только победителем.  
После очередной ошеломляющей победы, друзья, которые ещё недавно отвернулись от него, вернулись с поздравлениями и пожеланиями дальнейших успехов. Но он видел их лживые улыбки, видел презрительные взгляды и глаза, полные зависти. И лживо улыбался в ответ.  
Отец вновь был горд своим сыном, но каждый раз, когда видел его, непременно вспоминал о том единственном поражении, что часто отражалось на его лице чуть нахмуренными бровями. И осознание этого факта заставляло Коннора ещё упорнее работать над собой, не жалеть себя, раз за разом приносить победы и поздравления в их дом. Однако незримая капля разочарования теперь всегда мелькала во взгляде отца.  
— Скоро у тебя будет братик или сестричка, — однажды сказала ему мать. То, с какой нежностью были сказаны эти слова, Коннор не слышал так давно, что уже забыл это ощущение разливающегося внутри тепла.  
— Поздравляю, матушка, — сдержанно склонил тогда голову мальчик. Буря эмоций одолевала его в тот момент, но манеры не позволяли выразить ничего большего. Он не представлял себе, что должны делать старшие братья, хоть внутренне и догадывался: стать идеалом для младшего, к которому тот должен будет стремиться, во всём подавать пример и наставлять на путь истинный. Коннор впервые понял, что волнуется.  
«Если девочка, то Элеонора, если мальчик, то Эдвард», — как-то раз случайно услышал Коннор. Он не был одним из тех, кто подслушивает разговоры не для своих ушей, и тогда просто проходил мимо. Тем не менее, слова отца, произнесённые с непривычной лаской, заставили его остановиться и замереть. Да, его отец мог быть ласков, но только наедине со своей женой, отчего сыну втайне — даже от самого себя — было обидно.  
Чем больше становился живот матери, тем больше становилось сомнений Коннора. Сможет ли он быть примером для младшего? Сможет ли стать хорошим старшим братом? Да и пол в этом случае играл немаловажную роль. Родись второй ребёнок девочкой, он бы вряд ли часто с ней виделся, и уж ни о каком «брать пример со старшего брата» и речи быть не могло. Хоть этот вариант и намного упростил бы ему жизнь, почему-то подсознательно Коннор хотел, чтобы родился мальчик.  
Беременность матери сделала его несколько рассеянным, но, впрочем, не освобождала его от учёбы и обязанности быть сыном своего отца, то есть отстаивать репутацию своей семьи и быть первым во всём. Так, после очередной победы на одном из турниров по фехтованию, он вернулся домой и узнал, что младший Олдридж уже появился на свет. Отец тогда был на фронте из-за войны с соседней страной, а Коннор не достиг возраста призыва, так что из их семьи в доме были они втроём: Коннор, его мама и…  
— Мальчик, — будто прочитав немой вопрос в глазах сына, произнесла она. Голос после родов был усталым, но наполненным любовью. — Знакомься, это твой брат, — слабо улыбнулась она и ласково посмотрела на него, протягивая маленький сверток ткани, — его зовут Эдвард.  
Тогда, в спальне родителей, когда Коннор впервые почувствовал у себя на руках крохотный комочек жизни и увидел спящее лицо младшего брата, он понял одну истину.  
— Эдвард… — медленно повторил мальчик, и сердце его дрогнуло от умиления только из-за одного имени, — я… буду защищать тебя. — Почему-то Коннору показалось, что под этими словами скрывалось нечто большее, чем просто защита.  
Пока отец не вернулся домой, а у Коннора было свободное время, он был готов днями напролёт проводить его рядом с братом под предлогом того, что маме нужны уход и поддержка. Так оно и было, старший сын любил мать и хотел ей помочь, однако умная женщина сразу разглядела скрытые мотивы своего сына, о которых тот, похоже, и сам не подозревал. Она понимала, что мужчинам в их семье нельзя показывать свои слабости, и делала вид, что не замечает, с какой радостью каждый раз сын принимал из её рук младенца и укачивал, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.  
Когда вернулся глава их семьи, Коннор уже не был мальчишкой, а юношей, который был выше всех своих сверстников на голову. При этом, когда никто не видел, тот любил играть со своим братом. В отличие от многих других, улыбка Эдварда, адресованная ему, всегда была искренней.  
«Блат», — неожиданно сказал однажды маленький Эдвард, смеявшийся тогда над смешными рожицами, которые корчил ему Коннор. Это было второе его слово, последовавшее почти сразу после «мамы». Юноша лишь почувствовал, как связь между ними стала прочнее. Он крепко-крепко обнял брата и выдал, казалось бы, самую счастливую улыбку, на которую был способен.  
Но время шло. Приближался тот возраст, когда Коннор должен был поступить в военное училище и пойти по стопам отца. В день его ухода маленький Эдвард отчаянно плакал, будто понимая, что уже ничто не будет как прежде.


	2. Jake Oster

— Власть не может принадлежать лишь одному, — сказал некогда Чарльз своему сыну. — Человек не всесилен, он не может учесть абсолютно всё при принятии решений, не может рассмотреть проблему со сторон, которые ему неведомы. А иногда эта невидимая сторона как раз самая главная!  
Джейк любил слушать отца. Тот рассказывал всегда интересно и таким вдохновлённым голосом со знанием своего дела, что, казалось, всё сказанное им — та самая истина, которую люди ищут столетиями.  
— Сын мой, ты понимаешь, почему устройство нынешнего государства имеет столько недостатков?  
— Да, отец, я понимаю, — гордо отвечал мальчик после нескольких ночей непрерывного чтения книг. — Власть принадлежит лишь одному человеку, и она передаётся по наследству. Даже если человек достоин своего места, не факт, что его сын, внук или правнук будут так же достойны, как и он сам. Человек не идеален, поэтому часто поддаётся искушению и порокам, чего нельзя делать на такой высоте. От этого страдает народ — основа государства, само государство. Деление людей на сословия приводит к взаимной неприязни, ведь одни стоят выше других, вызывая друг у друга презрение или зависть. Способный человек может родиться и среди крестьян, в то время как полный бездарь может родиться среди аристократов. Для справедливости и более выгодного исхода для всего государства стоит оценивать людей не по их происхождению и социальному статусу, а по способностям и заслугам.  
— Молодец, — мужчина трепал его по голове, — сразу видно, что мой сын!  
Джейк любил похвалы от отца. Мужчина редко проводил время в кругу семьи, практически всё свободное время тратил на обсуждение своих идей и взглядов среди узкого круга друзей. Они обычно сидели в рабочем кабинете Чарльза, куда во время эти заседаний последний не пускал ни жену, ни ребёнка, ни тем более кого-либо ещё. Поэтому в те моменты, когда он наконец обращал внимание на сына, мальчик впитывал каждое слово мужчины, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Он хотел показать, что тоже разделяет взгляды своего отца, что прекрасно понимает его.  
Но не только желание получить признание родителя заставило его принять идеи старшего Остера. Джейк от природы был сострадателен. Некогда карета, вёзшая его домой, сломалась прямо посреди площади одного из бедных районов. Помощи пришлось ждать около получаса, но и этого хватило, чтобы мальчик увидел жизнь низших слоёв общества во всей красе. Люди могли драться из-за одного маленького куска хлеба, маленькие детишки младше его самого бессовестно воровали, остальные дети и даже старики таскали тяжелые грузы за какие-то гроши. Женщины угрюмо сидели с почти слипшимися от усталости глазами и шили одежду. Джейк знал, что за это тоже много денег не дадут. И когда маленькая девочка в рванном тряпье робко подошла к нему, протягивая худощавую руку, он просто не мог не дать ей хоть что-то, несмотря на предупреждения няни и охранника. То, какими благодарными глазами на него посмотрели после получения нескольких монет, мальчик запомнил на всю жизнь.  
Джейк имел благородные корни и не был обделён умом и воспитанностью, за что его любили в высшем свете. Сам он, однако, не питал особой привязанности к нему. Он с презрением смотрел, как стремительно могут меняться маски на одном человеке всего за долю секунды. Больше всего Джейк ненавидел лесть. Эти фальшивые улыбки, с которыми люди хвалили человека за его бездарность, выворачивали его из себя. Человек написал стихи? Толпа будет аплодировать, даже если в этом стихотворении смысла нет никакого. Играет на скрипке? Прелестно. Но Джейк бы лучше послушал того уличного слепого скрипача в районе бедняков, чем это, или в крайнем случае выколол бы себе уши. Неужели люди, окружавшие его, и вправду думали, что понимают искусство? Однако младший Остер всё равно улыбался этим лживым людям, потому что понимал, что если он позволит себе дерзость, то страдать будет вся семья.  
— Кто ты такой?  
Как-то раз Джейк вышел погулять в сад возле своего дома. После стольких часов за книгами спина ужасно ныла, а ноги требовали активности. В тот день было солнечно, на дворе стоял сентябрь, и листья начинали понемногу желтеть. Небольшой тёплый ветерок гонял уже успевшие опасть листья по траве и развевал волосы. Именно в этот день они впервые встретились.  
Джейк огляделся по сторонам, заметив мальчишку.  
— Я? — удивлённо указал он на себя.  
— Да, ты.  
У мальчика были белокурые волосы, казавшиеся на солнце золотыми, и любопытные голубые глаза.  
— Хм, а тебе не кажется, что это как минимум невежливо спрашивать меня об этом, когда ты без разрешения вступил на нашу территорию, м? — скептически поинтересовался Джейк, но не смог сдержать улыбку.  
— Но ты в нашем саду, — нахмурился мальчик, — почему это твоя территория? Она не твоя!  
— Почему это не моя? — изогнул тот бровь. — Я наследник семьи Остер, значит, эта земля принадлежит мне.  
— Врёшь! — воскликнул он. — Это наша земля, земля Олдридж!  
В тот момент Джейк, ещё пару мгновений назад уверенный в своей правоте, наконец задумался. Отец предупреждал, что заграждение между территориями пока не успели поставить, и наказал не ходить слишком далеко. А сколько, собственно, он бродил тут? Остер просто шёл, окунувшись в свои мысли, шёл и шёл, пока его не отвлёк этот мальчик. Вполне возможно, что он прав.  
— Хм, тогда давай поступим так, ты скажешь мне своё имя, а я тебе своё, — схитрил Остер, — ну, как тебе? Выгодное предложение?  
Незнакомый мальчик задумался, чуть наклонив голову и посмотрев в сторону. Но, в конце концов, ответ оказался очевиден.  
— Хорошо, — важно кивнул он, — меня зовут Эдвард Олдридж, и я младший сын в семье Олдридж.  
— Ого, — только и сказал Джейк, — Олдридж, значит... — В памяти всплыли смутные очертания Коннора Олдриджа, которого он видел примерно три года назад на чьём-то приёме. Юноша тогда показался ему до тошности правильным и образцовым даже для аристократа, однако при разговоре с кем-то взгляд его становился каким-то неосмысленным, будто не он сейчас рассуждает с другим дворянином о ценности униформы в академиях. В голове Джейка тогда мелькнула мысль, что Коннор такой же, как и он, только лучше притворяется. Правда, продолжительного разговора у них так и не случилось: Коннор ушёл раньше, чем Джейк успел к нему обратиться. — Ты брат Коннора?  
— А ты знаешь моего брата? — с подозрением сощурился Эдвард.  
— Да так... пересеклись один разок.  
«И правда его брат».  
— Ты так и не сказал своё имя! — напомнил ему мальчишка.  
— Ах да, где мои манеры, — с напускной торжественностью склонил голову Джейк, — меня зовут Джейк Антоний Остер, пока что единственный сын в семье Остер. — Он приблизился к чуть попятившемуся мальчику и протянул ему руку. Тот после некоторой заминки всё же протянул руку в ответ, но взгляд оставался настороженным.  
Недоверие Эдварда стёрлось постепенно, когда Джейк стал всё время «случайно» переходить в сад Олдридж из своего. Остер, который оказался чуть старше самого Эдварда, был достаточно начитан для своего возраста, поэтому рассказывал интересные истории, приправляя своими деталями. Ему нравилось то, что не нужно было перед Эдвардом скрываться за маской любезности. У семьи Остер, несколько обедневшей за пару столетий, но не утратившей своего влияния, были королевские корни, поэтому обычно все дворяне, услышав эту фамилию, тут же покорно опускали головы, выражая огромное уважение и пытаясь втереться в доверие. Белокурый мальчик на это особого внимания как-то не обращал и беззаботно звал его «Джейки». Наверное, именно этого не хватало Джейку — простого общения без всяких формальностей и неудобных пауз из-за отсутствия общих интересов и тем для обсуждения. Эдварду же ввиду своей любопытности было интересно всё, что ему рассказывал Джейк.  
Впрочем, поговорить им удавалось не всегда. Хоть Джейк по большей части и занимался самообразованием, родители иногда приглашали ему репетиторов, игнорирование которых было бы признаком дурного тона, да и балы с приёмами никто не отменял. Эдвард всё реже выходил в сад, отсиживаясь дома с матерью и учителями. Джейк заметил, что мальчик часто кашлял, один раз даже кровью, но тот не любил об этом говорить, сказал лишь, что врачи запретили заниматься тяжёлым физическим трудом.  
«Стоп, а разве семейство Олдридж не славилось как раз своими военачальниками и успехами в военном деле? Говорят, мужчины у вас всегда почти по два метра, крепки и сильны». — На это высказывание Эдвард надулся, но ничего не сказал.  
Из-за появления постоянного собеседника Джейк не сразу обратил внимание на то, что его отец всё чаще проводил заседания, стал молчалив и угрюм, почти перестал разговаривать с семьёй. Был полной неожиданностью приказ явиться в кабинет отца уже перед сном.  
— Антоний, — отец очень редко называл его вторым именем, — послушай... — он замолчал на пару мгновений, — что бы тебе ни говорили, не отступайся от своих идей. Даже если обстоятельства вынудят тебя сказать обратное, душой оставайся верен своим идеалам. Ты меня понял?  
— Да, отец, но я не понимаю, к чему вы клони...  
— Ступай, — вздохнул он, — отоспись. Завтра тяжёлый день.  
Мальчик думал, что под «тяжёлым днём» отец имел в виду контрольную проверку учителей его знаний, но никак не ожидал, что его с матерью перевезут в их родовое поместье. Сам отец с ними не поехал, приказав сыну защищать мать. Лишь спустя несколько дней он узнал, что его отца приговорили к смерти за измену — попытку переворота, хоть и неудачную. Джейк с горечью понял, что отец прощался с ним в тот день.  
В том же месяце Чарльза Остера и его соратников казнили на главной площади как изменников на глазах у сотен людей, в том числе и у самого Джейка. Младшего Остера и его мать пощадили, но взамен потребовали клятвы до конца жизни быть верными короне, ни в коем случае не вспоминать идей Чарльза, а также отобрали все земли и всё достояние, оставив лишь пару слуг и небольшой дом на краю страны. Однако это не волновало Джейка. Когда он целовал руку короля, принося клятву верности и отвергая все идеи отца, назвав их ложными и не имеющими право на существование, Джейк был уверен, что идеалы его отца никогда не потухнут в нём. Это он осознал ещё тогда, возле эшафота, когда горячие слёзы безостановочно лились по щекам, а горло охрипло от криков мольбы и отчаянья. Он поклялся себе, что изменит эту страну и отомстит за отца.


	3. Edward Aldridge

Брат такой сильный, такой далёкий... Казалось, его старший брат стоял на вершине горы, на которую взобрался, скидывая по пути всех соперников и врагов, а Эдвард стоял у подножья. И он не мог подняться, как бы ни пытался.  
«Я надеюсь, ты станешь таким же, как твой брат, — сказал ему отец в день отъезда старшего. — Прилежно занимайся. Он — то, к чему ты должен стремиться».  
И каждый раз, когда ему было тяжело, каждый раз, когда ничего не получалось, он вспоминал эти слова, что придавали силы двигаться дальше. Молва о талантливом брате не раз доходила до их дома, несмотря на огромное расстояние между ними, и это словно стимулировало Эдварда на ещё более упорную работу.  
Хоть в то время и стало популярным отправлять своё чадо в гимназию, его отец был сторонником домашнего обучения, поэтому приглашал лучших репетиторов и учителей со всей страны. Мальчик учился и прилагал к этому столько усилий, что его стараниям могли позавидовать все ребята его возраста. Учителя же хвалили за такой настрой. Он видел цель на горизонте — ушедший далеко вперёд старший брат, за которым мальчик гнался с самого рождения. Он мечтал, что когда-нибудь будет не следовать за ним, а встанет рядом и пойдёт с ним плечом к плечу.  
«Доктора! Зовите доктора, живо!»  
Эдвард невольно замечал за собой некую слабость, преследовавшую его малых лет. У него часто кружилась голова, порой шла кровь из носа, случались непрерывные приступы кашля, и иногда после последнего он выплёвывал кровь. Занимаясь физическими упражнениями, он внезапно понимал, что больше не может, что вот-вот упадёт в обморок. Мальчик быстро выдыхался от бега, на занятиях по фехтованию был рассеян и сонлив после пары минут активных действий, и он уставал быстрее и сильнее, чем любой другой из его сверстников. Однажды, на одном из занятий, Эдвард решил не жалеть себя и тренироваться до изнеможения. Закончилось это весьма плачевно: почувствовав, как в глазах расплывается, он пропустил удар соперника и потерял сознание.  
«Мальчик болен, — сказал доктор, и это звучало как приговор. Эдвард проснулся как раз в тот момент, когда родители и лечащий врач вышли из комнаты, и из-за чуть приоткрытой двери доносились их голоса, — эта болезнь, к сожалению, мало изучена, и я в этой ситуации бессилен. Обычно люди с этой болезнью имеют слабый иммунитет и здоровье, часто болеют, постоянно чувствуют слабость и усталость. Тяжёлый физический труд им противопоказан, ведь организм может не выдержать напор. Лишь в одном из ста пятидесяти случаев при взрослении организм справляется с болезнью самостоятельно, остальные, увы, долго не живут».  
Младший Олдридж не видел своих родителей, но отчего-то перед глазами тут же предстало потемневшее лицо отца с нахмуренными бровями и поджатыми в гневе губами, лицо матери, скривившееся в горечи, её серые глаза, наполнившиеся влагой. Он понимал, что с этих пор путь, соединявший его с Коннором, оборвался. Между ними образовалась целая пропасть, которую Эдвард был не в силах перепрыгнуть. Он должен был либо прыгнуть в эту бездну и погибнуть, либо пойти по другому пути и навсегда оставить мечту догнать брата.  
Проиходило время. Эдвард учился. Отец отозвал учителей военного дела, оставив лишь преподавателей естественных и гуманитарных наук. Те нередко подмечали, что у мальчика талант к последним. С той поры он готовился поступить на государственную службу, в министерство внутренних дел, и преуспевал в этом деле, добившись немалых успехов. Ко всему прочему выяснилось, что у него были определенные способности к иностранным языкам, и мальчик схватывал буквально всё на лету.  
Однако, несмотря на все достижения, все усилия, которые прикладывал Эдвард, он стал всё чаще замечать на себе разочарованные взгляды отца. Мальчика перестали брать на балы и приёмы, словно стыдились его показывать другим. И, когда родители уезжали, он оставался дома со слугами и учителями, чувствуя себя брошенным. Впрочем, всё негодование мальчик держал при себе и покорно желал им приятного вечера.   
Эдварду нравилось проводить время в саду с книжкой в руках. Здесь было спокойно и уютно, никто не мешал сосредоточиться на чтении, да и запах свежих цветов расслаблял, пока однажды на его территорию не ворвался незнакомец.  
— Кто ты такой?  
Ответ последовал не сразу. Взгляд того мальчика сначала стал более осмысленным, словно он вынырнул из омута своих размышлений, а затем удивлённо огляделся по сторонам, чтобы удостовериться, к нему ли обращались.  
— Я?  
Этот рыжеволосый мальчишка нахально улыбнулся, заявляя, что сад принадлежит его семье, но затем, будто поняв свою ошибку, решил не продолжать этот бессмысленный спор, развязавшийся между ними.  
— Джейк Антоний Остер, — представился тогда незнакомец, с виду выглядевший не намного старше Эдварда.  
И как только мальчик принял протянутую ему руку, он с восхищением заметил, какие красивые глаза у его нового знакомого. Много лет спустя Эдвард подумал, что с этого взгляда и началась их дружба.  
С приходом осени у Эдварда обычно ухудшалось здоровье, но он всё равно любил посидеть в компании нового друга. Тот почему-то всё время оказывался в их саду, говоря, что пока заграждения не поставили, он часто путался, где находится чей сад. Маленький Эд глупым не был, поэтому сразу уловил ложь в его словах, но ничего не говорил. Джейк показался ему хорошим человеком, немного взбалмошенным и чудоковатым, человеком, который рассказывал интересные истории. При этом во время рассказа от говорил так воодушевлённо и с таким активным жестикулированием, что Эдвард волей-неволей был готов слушать своего нового друга целый день.  
Когда наступили холода, встречаться они стали реже. Джейк постоянно куда-то выезжал, а Эдварда редко пускали на улицу по понятным причинам. Мальчик уже отвык от жизни без их бесед, поэтому очень тосковал по другу, тем более, когда из-за болезни ему приходилось целыми днями валяться в постели. Изредка ему приносили какие-то учебники. Сам он под подушкой прятал книгу Джейка, которую тот порекомендовал и одолжил ему, так как книги такого типа было сложно достать в их стране. Разумеется, ведь творчество того автора было запрещено законом, и Эдвард честно поклялся, что никому не скажет.  
Почти всю зиму младший Олдридж просидел дома, занимаясь с репетиторами и порою читая книги, одолженные у Остера. Весной, когда только начали распускаться первые бутоны, ему сообщили, что в скором времени приедет Коннор, окончивший учёбу с отличием. Эдвард, признаться, немало волновался по этому поводу: он много раз писал брату, а тот никогда не отвечал, отчего мальчик подумал, что раздражает его своими детскими письмами (на полях которых к тому же мальчишка рисовал всякие закорючки, цветочки, солнышки и так далее). Однако Эдвард всё равно ждал приезда брата с нетерпением, много воды утекло с их последней встречи, и младший попросту соскучился по сташему брату, хотел посмотреть, как тот вырос, и просто поговорить о чём-нибудь обыденном. Он хотел верить, что связь между ними всё так же сильна, как и раньше.


	4. Come please I'm callin'

Коннора уже можно было смело назвать молодым мужчиной. Он стал выше, шире в плечах, имел крепкое телосложение. Девушки в высшем обществе стали чаще заглядываться на него, а в глазах других молодых людей неоднократно мелькали искорки зависти и уважения.  
Коннор Олдридж закончил высшее военное училище с отличием и в ближайшее время готовился поступить на службу. Перед этим, правда, решил навестить свою семью, и поехал в загородное поместье, где сейчас она и находилась.  
В заранее оговорённый день он приехал почти под вечер, весь вымокший и жутко уставший, а лошадь его едва держалась на ногах. Несмотря на мокрую одежду, мать крепко обняла его и поцеловала в щёку. Он заметил, что глаза её стали тусклее, хотя на тот момент и блестели от счастья, голос — тише, лицо исхудало. Некогда красивая и изящная леди теперь напоминала болезненного человека, за которым по пятам крадётся смерть. Коннор ещё в детстве узнал, что мама его больна наследственной болезнью, передающейся лишь по женской линии. Уже в молодости проявлялись первые симптомы, и с каждым годом состояние лишь ухудшалось. Он также понимал, почему такой человек, как его отец, выбрал эту женщину в качестве матери своих детей, хоть и знал о её болезни. Таких добрых, отзывчивых, ласковых, но в то же время умеющих отстоять своё достоинство в высшем обществе людей Коннор не видел никогда и сомневался, что когда-нибудь ещё встретит. Давным-давно было известно, что ей не суждено прожить долгую жизнь, поэтому Коннор на подсознательном уровне готовил себя к этому дню. Вот только сколько бы он ни готовился, знал, что готов не будет никогда. Её смерть всё равно станет для него тяжёлым ударом, да и не только для него, а для всей семьи и в первую очередь для его младшего брата.  
— Брат, — улыбнулся Эдвард, и мужчина в очередной раз понял, что улыбка была неподдельно счастливой, — наконец-то ты вернулся!  
Обменявшись рукопожатиями и лёгкими объятиями с отцом, Коннор обратил внимание на своего улыбающегося брата. Тот вырос, но всё равно остался намного ниже старшего брата, был худощав, и черты его имели некоторую юношескую угловатость, чего не наблюдалось у самого Коннора в его возрасте. И он тотчас понял, что Эдвард весь пошёл в мать: своими чертами лица, слегка вьющимися светлыми волосами, серо-голубыми глазами, радостной улыбкой. Юноша слишком отличался от отца и брата и внешне, и внутренне.  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Эд, — слегка приподнял тот уголки губ и потрепал младшего по голове. Бурные чувства были ему несвойственны, а если таковые и появлялись, то наружу выпускать не собирался.  
Вероятно, тот ожидал крепких объятий и радостных воскликов о том, как они скучали друг по другу совсем как в детстве, потому что от немногословности брата Эдвард заметно поник, хоть и старался удержать на лице радость от его прибытия.  
Даже при том, что Коннор после долгих лет отсутствия вернулся домой, практически всё своё время он проводил с отцом, который брал его с собой куда только можно. Все ожидания Эдварда побыть со старшим братом были разрушены.  
— Брат любит тебя, просто у него нет времени, — однажды тихо сказала ему мать, когда увидела, как сидящий возле её кровати младший сын печально смотрел в окно, где во дворе собирались на охоту брат и отец.  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь.  
— Глупенький, — грустно усмехалась она, — это так.  
На самом деле это и вправду было так. Коннор любил брата, всем сердцем, но понятия не имел, как вести себя рядом с ним после стольких лет. И самый простой способ избежать этой проблемы — делать вид, что у него не было ни капли времени на брата.  
Увидеть незнакомого парня рядом с братом Коннор не ожидал. Младший Олдридж в последние дни был немного рассеян, ходил с опущенной головой, на приветствия отвечал неестественно бодро, пытаясь скрыть свою вялость. На все вопросы уверенно отмахивался.  
«Да ничего, всё нормально! — натянуто улыбался ему Эдвард, отступая назад. — Ты лучше за собой следи. А, кажется, отец тебя ещё недавно искал».  
Мужчина прекрасно видел, что юношу что-то гложет, но навязчиво расспрашивать не стал, думая, что если потребуется помощь, то тот сам к нему обратится. Он так и не понял, что Эдвард тогда больше всего нуждался в поддержке старшего брата. При виде задорно смеющегося над шутками своего друга Эдварда Коннор одновременно почувствовал облегчение и некую ревность, которую тут же отмахнул от себя. Это недостойное чувство.  
— Как дети, ей-богу, — вздыхала его мать, когда они оставались наедине. — Коннор, уж ты-то почему так себя ведёшь?  
— Э, я не совсем понял, что Вы имеете в виду, матушка... — искренне недоумевал Коннор, вопросительно глядя на неё.  
— В детстве такими дружными были, а сейчас будто чужими стали, — недовольно произнесла она. — Хоть перед моей смертью помиритесь!  
— Не говорите так. Мы пока не знаем точно, будет ли дальше развиваться эта болезнь, — нахмурился он. — И мы не ссорились.  
— Поговори с ним, Коннор, — женщина говорила тихим, но предельно серьёзным голосом, — ты умный мальчик и должен понимать, что братья должны быть дружны...  
Мужчина был уверен, что ещё несколько лет назад она бы промолчала в данной ситуации и лишь тихо печалилась бы такому развитию событий, ведь главное, чтобы другие думали, что и них всё хорошо. Сейчас она, будто предчувствуя свою скорую кончину, желала сделать как можно больше для своих сыновей, хотела, чтобы между ними исчезли все недомолвки и недоразумения.  
— Я попробую.  
— Молодец, Коннор, — улыбнулась она и погладила его по щеке. — Надеюсь, вы вновь станете такими же дружными, как когда-то. Я ещё помню, как ты первым вызывался погулять с ним и постоянно просил его называть тебя братом, хотя он тогда ещё не умел говорить. — Женщина захихикала при тех далёких воспоминаниях. Отношения между сыновьями очень растрогали её в то время.  
— Матушка!.. — смущённо буркнул мужчина, и в тот момент он показался ей тем самым мальчиком, который когда-то, неуверенно топчась на месте, робко просил подержать в руках младшего брата.  
— Давай, иди к нему сейчас, не то потом ещё передумаешь, — слегка подтолкнула его она, — иди!  
— Спасибо, матушка, — благодарно кивнул Коннор. Он уже подошёл к двери и собирался выйти из комнаты, как остановился. — А Вы сегодня бодро выглядите... — вдруг заметил он, на что та лишь улыбнулась, молча соглашаясь.  
Эдвард часто пропадал в саду, где дурачился со своим другом Джейком, судя по весёлому хохоту, что слышал Коннор, когда проходил мимо. Но в этот раз юноша сидел в библиотеке и упорно корпел над книгами. Вот только стоило ему услышать голос старшего брата, как он подскочил от неожиданности, чересчур резко закрыв книгу, которую читал до этого момента.  
Сказать, что Эдвард был удивлён, — ничего не сказать. Даже если брат застал его за чтением не совсем законной книги, благо, последний не стал выпытывать у него эту информацию. Впервые за долгое время они остались наедине. Дом их был достаточно большим, но в крыло библиотеки редко кто заходил, кроме самого Эдварда и иногда — это секрет — Джейка. В этот раз вся семья Остер рванула куда-то ни свет ни заря, и парень даже объясниться не соизволил, так что младший Олдридж остался без привычной компании. Справедливо решив, что никто в этот день ему больше не составит компанию, он направился в библиотеку, начав с чтения учебника по экономике и закончив каким-то образом написанной одним из просветителей книжкой, которую на днях одолжил ему Джейк. Внезапное появление Коннора, разумеется, испугало его так, что сердце чуть в пятки не ушло.  
Коннор начал издалека: спросил про учёбу, поздравил за успехи, похвалил за упорство, мельком поинтересовался и про Джейка. Но то ли Эдвард переволновался, то ли большее сказать не мог, но ответы всё равно получались какими-то односложными да такими, что развить мысль и расспрашивать дальше было бы совершенно неуместно. За это братья мысленно ругали себя: Коннор — за отсутствие идей для разговора, Эдвард — за то, что после каждого вопроса все его мысли будто вылетали из головы. Когда же речь зашла об отце, Коннор впервые увидел, как хмурится Эдвард будучи в таком возрасте, и вдруг осознал, что только этим тот был похож на отца. Это чуть нахмуренное выражение словно являлось признаком принадлежности к Олдридж. На его памяти даже дедушка, когда ещё был жив, хмурился точно таким же образом, не говоря уже о дяде, погибшем на войне.  
— Нормально, — ответил Эдвард на вопрос об отношениях с отцом, даже не покраснев от лжи. Этому он научился уже давно. А Коннор давно научился интуитивно чувствовать ложь. В последнем письме, которое отправляла ему мать полгода назад, когда он ещё учился в училище, она писала, что волнуется о взаимоотношениях Эдварда и Уильяма. Первый стал порою перечить приказам отца, а иногда и вовсе отказывался выполнять их, за что его в наказание запирали в комнате.  
— Эд, я просто хочу понять, что случилось... — тяжело вздохнул Коннор. — Должна быть серьёзная причи...  
— Не твоё дело, — мрачно заявил Эдвард.  
— Моё, — твёрдо ответил тот, — ты мой младший брат, и я должен присматривать за тобой.  
— Ой, с каких это пор ты снова стал моим старшим братом? — фыркнул младший Олдридж. — Что-то не было видно, что я тебя хоть как-то волновал.  
— Я был занят, ты знаешь.  
— Занят? Занят?! Ха! — Всё негодование, все обиды словно вырвались наружу. — Так, получается, ты только о себе заботился, раз ты был «занят»? Ты меня даже не замечал с тех самых пор, как вернулся обратно, будто я всего лишь пустое место! Да, действительно!..  
— Эд, послушай...  
— ...какая разница, что там где-то бродит твой младший брат?..  
— Эд...  
— Всё равно он в скором времени сдохнет!  
Звонкая пощёчина эхом прозвенела в ушах у обоих. Эдвард приложил руку к покрасневшей щеке и так посмотрел на брата, словно увидел впервые. На лице Коннора, в котором юноша отчаянно искал ответы, отразилась лишь горечь и сожаление.  
«Я буду защищать тебя».  
— Уходи, брат, — судорожно выдохнул Эдвард и прикрыл глаза, — пожалуйста.  
Когда Эдвард вновь открыл глаза, в библиотеке остался только он один.  
Да, он прекрасно понимал, что переборщил, но думать об этой сейчас не хотелось. Сейчас вообще ни о чём думать не хотелось. Он сел на стул и уткнулся лбом в книгу.

 

* * *

 

Мама умерла на следующий день. Врачи сказали, что она умерла безболезненно — во сне. И, судя по мягкой улыбке, что навеки отпечаталась на её лице, ей снилось что-то хорошее. Никто не успел с ней попрощаться. Никто не слышал её последних слов. Сиделка, которую женщина послала отдохнуть, вернулась ранним утром и обнаружила, что хозяйка умерла. Просто тихо ушла. Как бы ни гневался Уильям, находившийся тогда в военном штабе, мужчина осознавал, что ничто бы не помогло его жене в тот момент.  
Похоронили её через пару дней на семейном кладбище Олдридж. Церемония была закрытой, и приходили прощаться только ближайшие друзья и родственники. Коннор равнодушно отметил про себя, что даже не улыбался гостям, хотя раньше считал такое поведение неприемлемым. Вместе к матерью люди похоронили и часть его самого.  
Как он и ожидал, смерть её стала тяжёлым ударом по их семье, особенно по младшему. Тот перестал есть, разговаривать и вообще пребывал в каком-то своём мире, не реагируя не внешние раздражители. Отец стал неразговорчив, а когда говорил, то был резок в выражениях и груб. Однако в его глазах старший сын видел скорбь и сожаление.  
Нет, Коннор не плакал. Он вообще не помнил, когда плакал в последний раз. И он был убеждён, что мужчины не должны плакать. Так почему же его сердце так сжалось, когда он, подойдя ближе к двери библиотеки, услышал тихий плач брата?  
В библиотеке было темно. Эдвард, сидя спиной к входной двери, плакал, и плечи его подрагивали. Он любил свою мать больше всех на свете. Но она ушла, и больше никогда не вернётся. Почувствовав руку на плече, Эдвард даже не удивился тому, что она принадлежала Коннору.  
«Мужчины не должны плакать, — спокойно сказал он, — но сегодня можно».  
Эдвард тонул. Его неумолимо тянуло вниз, и он задыхался, молча моля о помощи. Коннор был той рукой помощи, был спасательным кругом, был проводником в ту сторону. И Эдвард жадно хватался за него, будто не мог надышаться перед смертью. Он рыдал перед ним так, как никогда не смог бы позволить себе этого перед кем-либо другим. Хоть внешне тот и вырос, внутренне всё ещё оставался таким мальчишкой, внезапно понял Коннор, крепко обнимая и гладя его по волосам. И когда этот юноша с душой ребёнка стискивал его одежду в кулак, пытаясь отдышаться, Коннор неожиданно вспомнил обещание, данное некогда матери.  
«Спасибо».  
Было в этом одном единственном слове нечто особенное. Что-то, что принадлежало только им в тот момент. Взгляды их встретились, и Коннор почувствовал, что вновь стал тем мальчиком, который впервые взял на руки своего младшего брата в спальне родителей.  
Уснувшего Эдварда Коннор отнёс в его спальню и уложил в кровать. Почти перед уходом мужчина поцеловал его в лоб.  
«Да, спасибо, Эдвард. Спасибо тебе».  
Когда на следующий день Эдвард узнал, что брат уезжает из дома, чтобы нести военную службу, ему кажется, что всё произошедшее вчера — далёкий сон, которому никогда не сбыться. Коннор в последний раз потрепал его по голове, одарив грустной улыбкой, и ушёл, не оборачиваясь. Что-то внутри оборвалось навсегда. Дверь на ту сторону, открывшаяся на миг, захлопнулась.


End file.
